1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the chlorination of para-nitrotoluene.
2. Prior Art
Puri et al., Indian J. Chem., Vol. 19A, pp 109-112, February 1980 discloses the chlorination of toluene to form benzyl chloride.
Puri et al., Indian J. Chem., Vol. 16A, pp 1026-1029, December 1978 discloses preparing benzyl chloride, at 250.degree. to 400.degree. C., from toluene using an activated carbon catalyst.